A Place You Can Come To
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Rasa pening di kepala Wontak menuntut perhatian dan membuat Pemuda marga Joo itu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di surai pirang milik Yeonkuk. (Joo Won Tak, NOIR's Yeonkuk)


**~.~**

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

A Place You Can Come To

(Joo Won Tak x NOIR's Yeonkuk)

_Warnings : typos, possibly OOC._

**~.~**

Wontak tidak menemukan alasan tepat mengapa dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya, tapi dia yakin dia sedang demam dimana orang lain merasakan tubuhnya menjadi panas sementara dia merasa kedinginan dengan penyejuk ruangan yang dinyalakan seadanya.

Beruntung karena dia tidak memiliki kelas lain yang perlu dihadiri dan penumpang di waktu siang tidaklah banyak, hingga dia bisa menyamankan diri pada bangku dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening dan membuatnya sulit berdiri dengan benar.

Tidak ada keinginan menoleh meski Wontak menyadari seseorang menempati posisi di sebelahnya, hingga orang itu meraih tangannya dan membuat Wontak membuka matanya untuk melihat . . .

"Tubuhmu hangat" Komentar pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu, memperlihatkan senyum canggung di wajahnya

"Iya" Wontak memberi respon singkat, tidak menemukan gerakan membahayakan dari pemuda itu

"Boleh aku memegang tanganmu selama beberapa menit?" Pertanyaan pemuda itu menahan Wontak untuk merealisasikan keinginan tidur

"Iya" Setuju Wontak saat dia menemukan bibir yang tidak menutup benar karena gemetar juga pucuk hidung yang memerah

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman" Pemuda tidak dikenal itu kembali membuka suara

"Nama?" Mata Wontak memejam saat dia merasakan pening akibat guncangan bis, memilih untuk menegakkan kepala yang tersandar pada bangku

"Eum, Yeonkuk" Ada ekspresi tidak yakin di wajah orang itu sebelum dia memberikan namanya pada Wontak, membuat Wontak akan tertawa kalau ini terjadi di waktu lain

"Aku Wontak" Wontak tidak yakin apakah dirinya yang demam membuat dia membiarkan orang lain menempati posisi dengan mudah, atau orang ini sungguh tidak memberi kesan mengancam padanya

"Salam kenal" Ekspresi tidak yakin orang itu sungguh menggelitik bagi Wontak, berpikir dia yang seharusnya merasa khawatir dengan kehadiran Yeonkuk

"Heum, senang berkenalan denganmu" Balas Wontak seraya membiarkan tangan kirinya berada dalam genggaman Yeonkuk.

Wontak mulai memejamkan mata dan ingin mewujudkan keinginan tidur yang dia simpan sedari dia meninggalkan lingkungan kampus, kalau dia tidak kehilangan sentuhan dingin di tangannya.

"Eh, apakah aku mengganggumu?" Wontak masih menemukan ekspresi canggung di wajah Yeonkuk walau pemuda itu memegang sisi wajah dengan dua tangan yang sebelumnya menggenggam Wontak

"Tidak. Kau masih merasa dingin?" Pertanyaan Wontak menerima senyuman canggung dari Yeonkuk

"Tidak, aku merasa lebih baik karena suhu tubuhmu" Jawaban Yeonkuk kelihatan tidak sesuai karena hidungnya masih kemerahan dan bibirnya belum menutup dengan benar

"Kau menyulitkan dirimu sendiri" Ujar Wontak seraya menyingkirkan tangan Yeonkuk dari wajah, menempatkan telapak tangannya pada sisi wajah Yeonkuk

"Aku menyulitkanmu, padahal kau sedang demam" Respon Yeonkuk dengan tatapan yang melontar permintaan maaf secara tidak langsung

"Aku senang kalau orang lain merasa terbantu denganku, walau aku sedang demam" Balas Wontak seraya mengulurkan ibu jarinya, memberi usapan ringan pada hidung Yeonkuk

"Kedengaran bagus. Aku tidak membantu siapapun meski kondisi tubuhku baik saja" Yeonkuk tidak terusik dengan jari Wontak di hidung, tidak lagi memberi tatapan ragu pada Wontak dan memejamkan mata

"Kau tidak merasa terusik denganku?" Tangan Wontak menghentikan usapan ringannya pada wajah Yeonkuk, memperhatikan Yeonkuk membuka mata dan memberi tatapan bingung padanya

"Seharusnya aku yang memberi pertanyaan itu padamu" Balas Yeonkuk, menimbulkan ekspresi tersenyum pada wajah Wontak

"Jawabanku, kau tidak menggangguku" Wontak mengulurkan tangan untuk meletakkan Yeonkuk dalam pelukan ringan, membagi suhu hangat pada tubuh dingin Yeonkuk.

Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Yeonkuk hingga bibirnya tidak henti gemetar juga jemarinya tidak bisa digerakkan dengan baik, bahkan pakaian yang dia kenakan bukanlah pakaian tebal yang mampu mempertahankan suhu tubuh di musim dingin seperti saat ini.

Wontak tidak memiliki keinginan bertanya karena dia masih kenalan baru, tidak peduli dengan Yeonkuk yang menempati bangku di sebelahnya dan meraih tangannya lebih dulu. Lagipula, hal yang dia pedulikan hanya membuat Yeonkuk merasa nyaman untuk saat ini.

Ah, dia memiliki hal lain untuk dipedulikan. Rasa pening di kepala Wontak menuntut perhatian dan membuat Pemuda marga Joo itu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di surai pirang milik pemuda yang dia peluk, tanpa sengaja terlelap dengan membiarkan Yeonkuk di pelukannya.

.

Wontak tidak mengetahui kenapa dia merasa ingin tahu pada surai pirang yang dia lihat sepanjang hari, tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengharapkan wajah baru yang membawanya lelap saat dia memeluk tubuhnya dan membiarkan dia terbangun karena sosok itu merasa pegal.

Pirang merupakan warna umum hingga Wontak harus menelan banyak kekecewaan saat dia menyadari pemilik surai pirang bukanlah orang yang dia kenal, tidak yakin apa yang membuat dia harus merasa kecewa saat dia tidak lagi menemukan sosok itu.

Langkah Wontak terhenti di pintu masuk kedai, tidak melepaskan pandangan dari pemilik surai pirang yang memunggungi dirinya dan melayani pengunjung kedai dengan gestur sopan . . .

"Kau belum menyerah untuk menemukan Si Suhu Dingin?" Daniel memberi tanya saat dia menyadari Wontak kembali terdiam dan memperhatikan satu arah

"Belum" Balas Wontak, tidak memberi balasan untuk tatapan Daniel padanya

"Hei, kau mengganggu orang lain memasuki kedai" Wontak mengalihkan pandangan dari surai pirang yang dia perhatikan, menyadari posisinya di pintu masuk kedai

"Oh, maaf" Langkah Wontak mengikuti gerakan kaki Daniel, mengisi meja di bagian tengah ruang karena orang lain memilih meja di sudut ruangan atau meja di dekat jendela

"Aku senang karena kau tidak mengalami aseksual" Perkataan Daniel menerima ekspresi bingung dari Wontak

"Apa?" Wontak melontarkan tanya karena tidak memahami maksud perkataan Daniel

"Kau menyukai Si Suhu Dingin, hingga kau memperhatikan setiap orang yang memiliki surai pirang sepertinya kan?" Ada ekspresi antusias di wajah Daniel

"Entah. Aku pikir aku hanya merasa ingin tahu" Wontak tidak membantah perkataan Daniel mengenai dirinya aseksual.

Wontak memiliki beberapa pengalaman dimana dia menyukai seseorang, tapi dia belum pernah memiliki ketertarikan untuk memulai hubungan dengan orang lain entah karena dia terlalu sibuk atau orang lain mengikat hubungan lebih dulu.

"Kau pasti merasa, sangat, ingin tahu" Ralat Daniel seraya menekan kata 'sangat', hanya menerima senyum kecil di wajah Wontak

"Iya, aku tidak mengerti apa alasannya tapi aku merasa sangat ingin tahu" Setuju Wontak dengan senyuman di wajahnya, merasa tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri

"Apa kalian ingin memesan?" Pandangan Wontak terangkat untuk menemukan surai pirang di depannya, tidak melepaskan tatap saat dia menemukan wajah familiar

"Eh, iya. Kau ingin memesan apa?" Telinga Wontak mendengar pertanyaan Daniel, tapi matanya enggan melepaskan tatapan dari ekspresi hangat pada wajah di depannya

"Ah, kau adalah penumpang bis di sebelahku pada satu pekan lalu" Wontak tidak menyiapkan diri kalau Yeonkuk membalas tatapannya dan mengujar riang padanya

"Kabamu baik?" Tanya Wontak dengan canggung, walau dia mengusahakan diri untuk melengkungkan senyuman dengan natural

"Iya, kabarku selalu baik. Kau sudah sehat?" Yeonkuk di depannya kelihatan berbeda dengan Yeonkuk yang dia temui pekan lalu

"Tentu, virus penyakit tidak senang menghampiriku dalam waktu panjang" Balas Wontak seraya menyamankan diri, tidak menemukan gestur canggung Yeonkuk di hadapannya

"Penginterupsi bukan panggilan yang aku suka, tapi perutmu menuntut diisi" Suara Daniel menerima lirikan singkat dari Wontak

"Ah, maafkan aku" Yeonkuk mengembalikan tatapan pada Daniel yang mengulas senyuman lebar, si Kang bersikap bodoh dan berpura mengabaikan pandangan kesal Wontak padanya

"Aku memesan pasta dan minuman jeruk" Putus Daniel dengan cepat, ingin menyingkirkan tatapan tajam Wontak yang membuat dirinya tidak nyaman setelah beberapa waktu

"Aku, memesan apa yang kau rekomendasikan" Entah bagaimana Wontak melupakan apa yang ingin dia pesan saat dia melihat papan menu di depan kedai, membuar dia mengujar dengan senyuman tipis

"Eum, aku tidak yakin kalau kau memiliki selera yang sama denganku" Ekspresi ragu di wajah Yeonkuk masih menerima senyuman dari Wontak

"Tidak masalah, aku bukan tipe pemilih makanan" Kata Wontak, menghilangkan ekspresi ragu di wajah Yeonkuk

"Satu pasta, satu minuman jeruk, dan satu paket menu yang aku rekomendasikan?" Yeonkuk mengulang pesanan dengan senyuman geli, menggelitik sudut bibir Wontak

"Iya" Wontak membalas dan memperhatikan langkah Yeonkuk yang meninggalkan mejanya dan Daniel

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya" Daniel membuka suara untuk melontarkan komentar, membuat Wontak menaruh pandangan padanya

"Aku? Aku hanya merasa ingin tahu bagaimana dia kelihatan begitu berbeda" Balas Wontak, memberi pernyataan bernada tidak setuju

"Kalian tidak terlihat seperti orang yang memiliki satu pertemuan" Komentar Daniel yang menerima senyum tipis dari Wontak

"Dia memiliki tugas melayani pengunjung dan bersikap ramah, kau tidak tahu betapa dia ingin menjauh dariku secepat yang dia bisa" Respon Wontak dengan senyum tipis, menyadari tatapan Yeonkuk enggan berlama padanya.

Wontak tahu dia tidak memiliki hak menyimpan rasa khawatir pada sosok yang ditemuinya dengan perkenalan tidak biasa, tapi dia menghampiri kedai tempat kerja Yeonkuk setelah dia menyelesai kelas dan menemukan Yeonkuk menutup pintu kedai tanpa pakaian tebal yang melindungi suhu tubuh.

Tidak heran kalau Wontak memberi bantuan di pertemuan pertama karena Yeonkuk memberi sorot memohon padanya, tapi Wontak tidak mengerti kenapa dia menawarkan ruang tinggalnya saat dia mendengar Yeonkuk belum memiliki tempat menetap.

.

Yeonkuk mempertanyakan apakah dia terlalu mudah memberi rasa percaya pada orang lain, dia melakukan banyak hal untuk kekasihnya dan mengakhiri hubungan dua tahunnya karena sang kekasih memiliki hubungan intim dengan orang lain.

Yeonkuk menemukan Wontak setelah dia meninggalkan apartemen miliknya dan kekasihnya, tidak menemukan tempat cerita dan berdiam di perhentian bis dalam waktu panjang sebelum dia mengikuti perjalanan bis untuk menenangkan diri.

Bunyi benturan cangkir dengan meja kecil menarik Yeonkuk dari lamunan, menemukan sang pemilik ruang tinggal yang menaruh dua cangkir dengan senyuman tipis . . .

"Kau masih tidak nyaman denganku?" Wontak membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu, membuat Yeonkuk mempertanyakan apakah dia begitu kentara

"Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu" Komentar Yeonkuk seraya meraih cangkir hangat di meja

"Kau tidak memikirkanku?" Lirikan Yeonkuk memberi balasan pada Wontak yang tersenyum di sebelahnya, belum terbiasa menerima perkataan serupa dalam sepekan terakhir

"Tidak" Yeonkuk membentuk senyuman geli karena ekspresi penuh percaya diri Wontak

"Kau belum ingin menceritakan apa yang membuatmu ingin membekukan diri?" Pertanyaan Wontak menimbulkan suasana tenang selama beberapa waktu

"Keberatan kalau aku memintamu kembali menunggu?" Yeonkuk merasa sulit hanya dengan memikirkan situasinya, dia tidak yakin dia bisa menceritakannya pada orang lain

"Aku tidak keberatan" Tatapan Yeonkuk menemukan Wontak yang menyandarkan tubuh ke sofa, membuat posisi nyaman dan meminimalisir rasa ingin tahunya

"Aku minta maaf karena aku menyulitkanmu" Ujar Yeonkuk sebelum dia mendekatkan cangkir pada mulutnya, tidak menoleh dan melihat ekspresi Wontak

"Tidak, kau tidak menyulitkanku. Aku yang menawarkan tempat ini padamu, aku memintamu untuk menempati tempat ini bersamaku" Kata Wontak, tidak menerima atensi dari Yeonkuk yang menatap cangkir

"Entah bagaimana itu kedengaran romantis" Komentar Yeonkuk dengan senyuman tipis

"Kau tidak menyenangi hal romantis?" Pertanyaan Wontak menimbulkan hening karena Yeonkuk merapatkan bibirnya

"Aku tidak tahu ada orang yang tidak menyenangi hal romantis" Balas Yeonkuk tanpa mengubah arah pandangannya

"Tapi kau mengalami hal tidak menyenangkan mengenai hal romansa, yang membuatmu tidak ingin mendengar hal romantis saat ini?" Tebakan tepat sasaran Wontak menerima gerakan mengangguk dari Yeonkuk

"Aku tidak mungkin menghindari pertanyaan ini lebih lama" Yeonkuk menoleh pada Wontak yang menatapnya, memberi tatapan tidak terdefinisi olehnya

"Paling tidak aku mengetahui garis besar dari permasalahanmu, jadi aku tidak akan menyinggung hal ini hingga membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman" Pandangan Yeonkuk melihat Wontak yang mendekatkan tubuh padanya.

Tangan Wontak menjulur pada bagian belakang dari tubuh Yeonkuk yang memundurkan posisi dan memasang ekspresi waspada, meraih cangkir minuman miliknya yang terabaikan juga terlupakan selama beberapa waktu.

"Aku harap aku bukan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman" Wontak mengangkat cangkir di tangannya

"Kau bersikap jahil padaku" Balas Yeonkuk dengan nada sebal yang kentara, begitu juga wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi sebal

"Heum. Kau menyenangkan untuk dijahili" Kata Wontak sebelum dia menyesap isi cangkir dengan tenang

"Aish, kau ini" Yeonkuk mempertahankan pandangan pada wajah Wontak dari sisi samping, melihat orang yang mengulurkan tangan padanya sedari temu pertama

"Kau mulai berpikir kalau aku ini tampan?" Ujar Wontak, menyadari perhatian Yeonkuk yang tidak melepas dirinya

"Iya, terserah apa yang kau katakan" Yeonkuk menyadari usaha Wontak mengubah suasana dari pembahasan yang membuat dia merasa tidak nyaman

"Oh, kau sungguh berpikir kalau aku ini tampan?" Senyuman jahil Wontak merupakan hal tidak asing sedari Yeonkuk menempati ruang tinggal ini

"Ei, aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau tidak tampan" Ucapan 'terima kasih' bukan sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Wontak dari Yeonkuk saat ini, jadi Yeonkuk mengikuti pembicaraan Wontak

"Ah, benar. Kau selalu berpikir kalau aku tampan?" Wontak menaruh dagu pada tangan dan memberi tatapan pada Yeonkuk

"Iya" Yeonkuk memberi respon seadanya, tidak mengambil pusing dengan ekspresi tidak puas dari Wontak karena dia hanya memberi balasan seadanya.

Yeonkuk yakin Wontak mengulurkan tangan padanya di temu pertama karena pandangan sedih dan penampilan yang tidak kalah menyedihkan, tapi Yeonkuk tidak yakin kenapa Wontak mengulur tangan padanya di temu berikutnya saat dia tidak memperlihatkan kesulitannya sebisa mungkin.

Hal berkaitan romansa bukan sesuatu yang dia percaya pada saat ini, membuat dia menolak pikiran kalau Wontak memberi bantuan untuknya dengan alasan romansa. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yeonkuk saat ini adalah dia tidak ingin membuat Wontak berpikir usahanya tidak memiliki arti bagi Yeonkuk.

Tentu Yeonkuk merasa terbantu dengan Wontak yang mengulurkan tangan dan membagikan senyum padanya, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan rasa tidak nyaman mengenai alasan romansa yang mungkin dimiliki oleh Wontak sebagai alasan melakukan banyak hal untuknya.

_**. **_**(Chapter 1) End .**

Aku lagi kangen sama Produce 101 Season 2, dan nulis cerita ini karena kecanduan sama Airplane Mode dan Beautiful nya NOIR (please support them, guys). Adakah Rainzer, Wontak Stan, Lumiere, juga Yeonkuk Stan disini? Hehe, aku gak yakin ada Wontak-Yeonkuk Shipper sebenarnya, tapi aku kangen jadi nekat publish ini.

Cerita ini dipublish tanpa mengedit banyak bagian, sebenarnya udah aku baca ulang dan edit sampai bagian tengah. Tapi karena versi yang diedit tetiba error, akhirnya aku publish dengan versi awal. Kalo menurut pembaca ini berantakan banget, bakal aku rapihin nanti.

_Fangirlie Daisy, 20190302_


End file.
